the_kingdom_of_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Government of Prussia
The Government of Prussia (German: Regierung von Preußen) is the federal administration of the Kingdom of Prussia. In general, the term refers to the collective set of institutions that govern the country. As a whole, several institutions consist of the government. The Monarch, from whom power is granted is represented in executive and legislative affairs by the King's Lieutenant General. The Privy Council of Prussia is an advisory body to the monarch that constitutes high level officials in the government. Most of these officials come from the Parliament of Prussia, which includes the Chancellor, Senate and House of Commons. Branches of the Government Executive * Monarch of Prussia * King's Lieutenant General * Chancellor of Prussia * Vice Chancellor of Prussia * Official Opposition * Cabinet of Prussia * Shadow Cabinet of Prussia * Executive Council * Privy Council * Office of the Chancellor Legislative * Parliament of Prussia ** House of Commons of Prussia *** Speaker of the House of Commons (Prussia) *** Government House Leader *** Chief Government Whip *** Leader of the Official Opposition (Prussia) *** Opposition House Leader (Prussia) *** Opposition Whip ** Prussian Senate *** Speaker of the Senate *** Leader of the Government in the Senate *** Leader of the Opposition in the Senate *** Government Senate Whip *** Opposition Senate Whip ** Legislative Council of the Opposition Judiciary * Supreme Court of Prussia * Attorney General of Prussia ** Solicitor General of Prussia Composition of the Government / Departments and Sub-units *'Privy Council Office' - Chancellor of Prussia **'Office of the Chancellor of Prussia' - **Office of the Leader of the Government in the House of Commons - Leader of the Government in the House of Commons *'Justice, Department of' - Attorney General of Prussia **Solicitor General of Prussia *'State, Department of' - Secretary of State of Prussia *'Interior, Department of the' - Secretary of the Interior of Prussia **Census Bureau of Prussia **Prussian Coast Guard **Federal Security Agency **Prussian Federal Postal Service **Postmaster General of Prussia **Registrar General of Prussia *[[Prussian Department of Intergovernmental Affairs|'Intergovernmental Affairs, Department of']] - Secretary of Intergovernmental Affairs of Prussia *'Defense, Department of' - Secretary of Defense of Prussia ** Royal Prussian Armed Forces ***Prussian Army ***Royal Prussian Navy *'Public Health Prussia' - Secretary of Public Health of Prussia ** Federal Food and Drug Agency *'Public Safety Prussia' - Secretary of Public Safety of Prussia **ÖFSI **Federal Penitentiary Administration *'Social Development Prussia' - Secretary of Social Development of Prussia * Employment, Workforce and Labour Prussia - Secretary of Labour of Prussia *'Economic Development Prussia '- Secretary of Economic Development of Prussia ** Royal Prussian Mint ** Receiver General for Prussia **Consolidated Revenue Fund of Prussia **Bank of Prussia **Federal Revenue Agency *'Education, Department of' - Secretary of Education of Prussia *'Labour, Department of' - Secretary of Labour of Prussia *'Commerce, Department of' - Secretary of Commerce of Prussia *'Agriculture, Department of' - Secretary of Agriculture of Prussia **Prussian Food Inspection Agency *'Transport Prussia' - Secretary of Transportation of Prussia **Federal Transportation Safety Bureau *'Energy, Department of' - *'Veteran Affairs, Department of' - *'Housing and Urban Development Prussia' - *'Citizenship and Immigration Prussia' - **Prussian Border Protection Agency *'Municipal Affairs Prussia' - *'Natural Resources Prussia' - *'Science, Innovation and Technology, Department of' - **Federal Aeronautics and Space Agency *'Overseas Territories, Department of' - *'Culture and Heritage, Department of' -Secretary of Culture and Heritage **Federal Library and Archives of Prussia **Federal Broadcasting and Telecommunications Agency Independent Agencies * Auditor General of Prussia * Federal Electoral Commission * Office of the Conflict of Interest and Ethics Commissioner of Prussia